Il mostro di Loch Ness
Nel folclore scozzese, il mostro di Loch Ness (detto Nessie) è una creatura acquatica stabilitasi nel lago di Loch Ness, sulle Highland scozzesi. Si dice sia di grande stazza, con un lungo collo e una o più gobbe che fuoriescono dalla superficie dell'acqua. L'interesse popolare e le diverse leggende sul mostro hanno fatto sì che le sue caratteristiche variassero in continuazione, da quando questo ha catturato l'attenzione del mondo intero nel 1933. Le prove della sua esistenza sono aneddotiche, in quanto si tratta di qualche fotografia messa in discussione e delle testimonianze dei sonar. La creatura appare spesso nei media occidentali, dove si manifesta in diversi modi. Una parte di persone che credono nell'esistenza di questo essere e di criptozoologi propongono che la creatura sia un discendente dei dinosauri, sopravvissuto fino ai giorni nostri. La comunità scientifica considera il mostro di Loch Ness appartenente al folclore e non avente basi biologiche, spiegando che gli avvistamenti sono bufale ed errate identificazioni di oggetti mondani (es. tronco galleggiante). Il lago di Loch Ness In scozia è presente una serie di vallate del Great Glen (An Mòr Gleann in gaelico) che si sviluppa per circa 100 km, da Iverness a Fort William. Qui, a sud-ovest di Iverness, è situato il lago d'acqua dolce di Loch Ness, assieme ad altri due laghi di minori dimensioni, Loch Lochy e Loch Oich. È di origini tettoniche; circa 500 milioni di anni fa delle scosse aprirono una faglia, che oggi conosciamo come lago di Loch Ness, spostando la valle del nord circa 100 km più a sud-ovest. Si estende per 36 km ed è ampio circa 2,5 km, la cui massima profondità è pari a 230 m. Nel corso dell'ultima era glaciale, che terminò tra i 10/12000 anni fa, l'intera zona era coperta per 1200 metri circa di ghiaccio, che delinearono il perimetro del lago -. Ancora oggi, attorno al lago, possono essere avvertite delle scosse, l'ultima risalente al dicembre del 1997. Le colline che circondano il lago continuano a crescere di 1 mm per anno. Le origini di Nessie e la sua storia Molti sostengono che questo mostro sia stato avvistato per la prima volta nel 1930, ed è in questo periodo che iniziò ad acquisire popolarità, fino a quella che conosciamo oggi. Ma andiamo un po' più indietro. Si dice che coloro che abitavano attorno al lago raccontassero storie di paura ai bambini, per tenerli lontani dalle profonde e scure acque del lago. Si narrava, infatti, che lì vi abitasse una temibile creatura. Per procurarsi il cibo usciva fuori dall'acqua, trasformandosi in un maestoso cavallo che avrebbe attirato l'attenzione di qualche sfortunato viaggiatore. Se gli si saliva in groppa galoppava verso al lago, per poi immergersi e nutrirsi della vittima. Bizzarro come queste storie spaventassero tanto i bambini da tenerli lontani dal lago, ma non le persone che andavano per pescarvi il salmone. Il primo avvistamento riportato avvenne anni addietro, nel 565, da Columba di Iona. Questo era un monaco irlandese, che introdusse il Cristianesimo in Scozia. Un giorno, camminando lungo la riva del lago, si imbatté in un gruppo di persone del luogo che stava seppellendo il proprio amico, il quale stava cercando di riportare una barca alla riva nuotando, quando un mostro lo aveva attaccato violentemente. Columba chiese così a uno degli uomini di nuotare fino alla barca e riportarla indietro. Ubbidendo, lo fece, ma, mentre nuotava, la creatura riemerse dall'acqua emettendo un potente ruggito. A quel punto, il monaco, tenendo in mano una croce, lo avrebbe respinto pronunciando le parole "Stop thou go no further nor touch the man". Sentendo queste cose, la bestia sarebbe tornata nelle profondità del lago e il suo ruggito non fu mai più udito. Ora, facciamo un salto al 1650. In questo periodo gli Inglesi stavano cercando acquisire più controllo sulle Highland e per questo venne costruita una grande imbarcazione a Iverness, che venne poi spinta verso Loch Ness. Lo scopo della nave era quello di trasportare viveri e uomini nei pressi del lago, in modo da prevenire ogni problema prima che diventasse serio. A bordo vi era lo scrittore Richard Franck, che descrisse queste isole galleggianti presenti sulla superficie dell'acqua, costituite da vegetazione, che si spostavano per il lago non riuscendosi ad ancorare alle rive a causa dell'eccessiva torba. Altri, tra il XVIII e il XIX secolo, riportarono ulteriori avvistamenti di un presunto mostro, ma solo nel 1933 nacque la leggenda del mostro così come lo conosciamo oggi. Nell'aprile del 1933, il signore e la signora Mackay stavano percorrendo la riva del lago, da Iverness fino a Drumnadrochit, dove abitavano, quando la signora Mackay avvistò dei movimenti nell'acqua. Inizialmente pensò si trattasse di un gruppo di anatre che stava lottando, per poi scorgere al centro del lago una creatura di grandi dimensioni. La storia apparve nei giornali il 2 maggio 1933. Questa che vedete a sinistra, fu la prima foto scattata al mostro di Loch Ness il 12 novembre 1933, da Hugh Gray. Il signor Gray stava ritornando dalla chiesa, ed era nel punto in cui il fiume Foyers incontra il lago, quando un enorme essere emerse dalle calme acque. Tirò subito fuori la sua fotocamera, riuscendo a scattare cinque foto prima che la creatura si immergesse nuovamente. Non ne parlò per tre settimane, credendo che non fosse nulla di interessante, finché suo fratello non si occupò di sviluppare le foto, ma solo una di quelle si salvò. Dei professionisti studiarono la fotografia e conclusero che non fosse stata modificata. Il dottor Maurice Burton suppose che si trattasse di una lontra, ma F. W. Holiday, che scriveva libri sulla pesca, ritenne si trattasse di un gigantesco verme marino. La questione catturò l'interesse di molti e il giornale Daily Mail decise di inviare una squadra che ne raccogliesse le prove. La spedizione fu guidata da Marmaduke Wetherell, un famoso cacciatore, che decise di usare le sue abilità per scovare il mostro. Scoprì poi che le impronte da lui trovate, che vennero esaminate dal British Museum of Natural History, erano state impresse da zampe di ippopotamo imbalsamate. Il successivo grande evento che risvegliò l'interesse per il mostro di Loch Ness, fu una foto - tuttora la più famosa - scattata da Robert Kenneth Wilson, il 19 aprile 1934. Lui e un suo amico erano nei pressi del lago, quando circa 180 m più in là notarono un violento movimento dell'acqua. Emerse dalla superficie un grande essere e Wilson si precipitò alla sua auto per recuperare la macchina fotografica. Riuscì a scattare poche foto e la creatura si immerse nuovamente. Dopo lo sviluppo, una in particolare acquisì popolarità: Il primo tentativo organizzato di avvistare il mostro è avvenuto nel luglio del 1934. Edward Mountain, a capo dell'agenzia di assicurazioni Eagle Star. Assunse James Fraser e lo mise a capo delle ricerche, assieme a una ventina di uomini, tutti muniti di binocoli e fotocamere, che venivano lasciati al lago e ripresi a fine giornata. Ogni uomo veniva pagato circa £2 alla settimana, ma lo stesso Mountain avrebbe pagato 10 ghinee in più a chi fosse riuscito a scattare una foto nitida del mostro. In 5 settimane furono scattate solo 5 foto, 4 delle quali rappresentavano chiaramente delle imbarcazioni confuse con qualche strano essere; la quinta invece mostrava solo dell'acqua increspata con degli alti schizzi d'acqua che non sembravano essere stati provocati da un comune uccello marino. Il miglior risultato della ricerca si ebbe dopo che i 20 uomini terminarono la propria, quando il capitano Fraser e un suo assistente scorsero in lontananza una massa nera che increspava l'acqua. Riuscirono a filmarla per un totale di due minuti, finché non sparì con un tuffo. Il filmato di 16 mm venne inviato a Londra per lo sviluppo, ma c'era troppa distanza tra la fotocamera e l'essere, così da renderlo poco visibile e da non riuscire a dimostrare che si trattasse realmente di un mostro. Vi furono altri avvistamenti dopo questo e la foto successiva venne scattata da un falegname locale nel 1951. Lachlan Stuart il 14 luglio del 1951, alle 6:30 circa, uscì fuori dalla sua abitazione per mungere le mucche, quando notò qualcosa spostarsi a gran velocità nel lago, troppo veloce per essere un'imbarcazione. Chiamò sua moglie e un suo amico e riuscirono a filmare tre gobbe scure fuoriuscire dall'acqua. La fotocamera si bloccò e non fu possibile riprendere altro, ma Lachlan affermò che in seguito emerse dall'acqua un lungo collo. Anche stavolta, il filmato venne analizzato e non vi fu traccia di manomissione. Peter Macnab, uno scozzese direttore di una banca, stava tornando dalle vacanze trascorse sulle Highland nel 1955, quando parcheggiò la sua macchina Urquhart Castle per riuscire a fotografare le rovine. In quel momento notò un essere scuro spostarsi velocemente per il lago e ne scattò le foto. Dopo averle sviluppate le mostrò ai suoi amici, che le accolesero però con grande scetticismo. La parte interessante dell'immagine è che le rovine erano alte circa 20 metri, quindi la lunghezza della creatura doveva essere di 15 metri. Categoria:CreepyLegend Categoria:Horror Creatures